Pegando emprestado
by snogsnapscarter
Summary: (one-shot) Lily Evans se encontra em uma situação muito engraçada na qual ela tem sete camisetas de James Potter e nenhuma de seu próprio uniforme. E não, ela não era cleptomaníaca! Canon (ish?). JILY, sexto ano.


**Sinopse:** (one-shot) Lily Evans se encontra em uma situação muito engraçada na qual ela tem sete camisetas de James Potter e nenhuma de seu próprio uniforme. E não, ela não era cleptomaníaca! Canon (ish?). JILY, sexto ano.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Muito menos os pais dele. (AH! Era para ser um presente de aniversário para a Alice... enfim. Não rolou. Mas é como dizem: "antes tarde do que nunca". Feliz dia dos namorados?)

 **Capítulo Único** – Pegando emprestado

 _por Carter James_

"Precisamos conversar."

 _Uh-oh_. Lily rangeu os dentes. Por que Alice estava usando aquele tom? Normalmente, só usava aquele tom de voz para reprimir Marlene e ela não era Marlene. Quer dizer, desde a última vez que tinha checado no espelho, ela não era Marlene. A não ser que tivesse virado Marlene por causa de um feitiço acidental e–

Oh. Alice ainda esperava uma resposta.

"... sobre?" deu seu melhor sorriso inocente, sem olhar para nenhum lugar específico. Oh, Deus. Merlin. O que ela tinha feito? Refazendo seus passos daquele dia, só tinha ido a aula de Poções (Slughorn estava especialmente afável naquela doce manhã, o que ela pensava ser impossível), depois teve Transfiguração (McGonagall deu detenções para James F. Potter e Sirius, como esperado) e depois...

Alice estendeu uma camisa do _Chudley Cannons_ em sua frente e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?"

Mordeu o lábio. Sobre a camisa... era uma história engraçada que ela definitivamente não queria contar para Alice. Definitivamente. Bem, a história nem era tão engraçada assim então não havia nenhum motivo mesmo para contar. Mesmo.

"Essa é a _quinta_ que aparece no nosso cesto de roupas, Lily."

Quem estava contando era Alice, não ela, portanto... Quem é a obcecada? Quer dizer, quem mesmo disse "obcecada"? Ela com certeza não estava obcecada, pff, que ridículo, por que estaria obcecada–

" _Lily_."

"... huh?"

"Explique-se."

Aprumando-se na cama, olhou para amiga e depois para a camisa repetidas vezes. _Chudley Cannons_ nem era seu time de Quadribol preferido e aquela cor amarela não combinava nada com seu tom de pele... Por que mesmo tinha pegado aquela droga de camisa?

 _Porque estava logo na sua frente, ao alcance de suas mãos,_ cantarolou uma vozinha em sua cabeça. Não! Não! Ela não era uma ladra de camisas. Ela só se interessava por camisas de alguém específico. Quer dizer– não! Ela não se interessava por camisas. Fim.

"Foi um engano?" coçou a nuca. Nem ela mesma acreditava no que estava dizendo. Ela devia ter vergonha. Vergonha! Uma ladra de camisas, olhe até que ponto chegara!

"Você 'tá ouvindo a si mesma?" Alice deu risadinha, ficando séria novamente. "Você anda roubando as camisas do Jame–"

"Lalalala!" Lily gritou, assustando até sua própria consciência. "Não 'tô _te_ ouvindo!"

" _Lily!"_

Cobrindo os ouvidos com a mão, saltou de sua cama. O banheiro parecia um bom esconderijo. É. Ela usaria o banheiro. Quem é que ligava para o que a bobona da Alice estava falando, não é mesmo? Não ela. Hunf. Como se ela abaixaria tanto seu nível... Não que ela soubesse do que Alice estava falando. Ela não sabia.

"Lily Evans!"

"Lalalalala! Não consigo te ouvir!"

Ok. Banheiro. Tomara que não estivesse ocupado. Ela não iria para o Salão Comunal, Alice com absoluta certeza gritaria (sem intenção, é claro. Alice nunca faria isso com alguém. Humilhação, isto é) e ela morreria. Morreria. Mais rápido que um Avada Kedravra e _muito_ mais rápido que um acidente de carro.

Por que ela morreria? Por nada, por nada... Nada mesmo. Nadinha.

Agh. Todo aquele pensamento estava fritando seus neurônios... E atrapalhando seu senso de direção e sua percepção porque... _ooopft_ , ela tropeçou.

Massageando seu joelho, Lily olhou com raiva para o motivo que lhe mandou de cara no chão (joelho, cara, tanto faz).

Ah. Outra camisa. Então era lá que ela tinha ido parar! Hã. Não. Na verdade, ela nunca tinha visto aquela camisa na vida! Nunquinha! E a culpa de sua queda eram suas meias. Ela devia parar de usar meias em chãos polidos. Sim! Seria uma medida que iria adotar...

De repente, uma sombra escureceu sua visão e ela olhou para cima. _Uh-oh_.

"Lily."

"Alice."

"Pare."

"Eh? Não 'tô fazendo nada!"

"Pare."

Alice suspirou, exausta com a conversa e jogou a camisa que estava segurando no colo de Lily, sentando-se no chão.

"Você tem um problema" ela começou, enunciando as palavras com mais clareza que o necessário. Do que Lily não gostava. Ela não era uma criança! Ela entendia muito bem a língua inglesa e era muito apta para conversar em língua inglesa! Não havia razão nenhuma para Alice se pronunciar daquele jeito. Nenhuma!

"Não tenho" cruzou os braços em teimosia. O que não era um ato de criancice. Obviamente. Ela só estava com os braços cansados e precisava apoiá-los de alguma forma. E aquele era a forma que ela tinha pensado primeiro.

"Você tem um problema, Lily."

"Não. Tenho."

Alice se ajoelhou em sua frente, usando uma expressão de pena. Lily Evans não merecia pena de ninguém! Ela estava muito bem na vida, não tinha por que de ser dada como uma coitada.

Seus olhos se desviaram para o seu colo em que Alice tinha jogado a camisa. Traidores!

"O primeiro passo para se confrontar um problema e resolvê-lo é admitir que você tem um" Alice falou, pegando em seu braço. "Você tem um problema, Lily."

Ela olhou para a sua linda e amada amiga que só queria ajuda-la tentativamente, mordendo o lábio. Ela tinha mesmo um problema? Não tinha começado como um problema, definitivamente...

Oh, quem era queria enganar?! Nem ao menos professor Slughorn cairia em uma dessas mentiras que ela estava contando a si mesma.

"Eu acho que eu tenho mesmo um problema, Alice" Lily confessou em uma voz fininha, como se fosse um segredo.

Ela sentiu seus olhos ficarem molhados. E agora ela estava chorando! Aquilo não podia ficar melhor.

Lily Evans odiava Lily Evans do Passado que a havia colocado naquela situação.

"Oh, Lily" Alice a abraçou, acariciando sua cabeça. "Não leve para o lado ruim! Assim como minha mãe diz, pelo menos você não matou ou ofendeu ninguém..."

Quem dera ela ter matado ou ofendido alguém! Seria muito melhor do que _aquilo_. Merlin. Deus. Merlin e Deus. Por que ela tinha pegado aquela primeira camisa para começo de conversa?

Fungando, Lily encostou ainda mais em Alice. O verdadeiro culpado pela sua miséria era aquele... aquele infeliz... mal-amado... e atraent– um grande bosta!... que era James F. Potter.

Oh, James Potter! James Potter sempre era o culpado de toda a sua miséria, por que agora seria diferente! Ele e aquele cabelo, aquelas mãos, aquele... Ugh!

Lily Evans odiava Lily Evans do Passado que havia deixado James F. Potter levá-la para o lado do crime com seu perfume maravilh– terrível! Horroroso! Tão fedorento quanto o Tâmisa! Que ela definitivamente não queria acordar cheirando todos os dias! Péssimo, péssimo mesmo...

"O que eu faço agora, Alice?" ela fungou mais uma vez. "O que eu faço com essa vergonha?"

"Você tem que devolver essas camisas, é claro" Alice ainda acariciava sua cabeça. "Mas primeiro, vamos achar uma camisa que te sirva, o que acha? Você não pode devolver essas camisas ao James em seus pijamas."

Lily olhou para baixo. Alice tinha razão nessa.

As duas se levantaram de suas posições no chão, tirando poeira das pernas. Lily se virou para procurar um uniforme limpo para usar quando confrontasse a pessoa que tinha sido o alvo de seus roubos.

Falando desse jeito ela soava como alguém com cleptomania... Que ela não tinha! A única coisa que Lily Evans tinha era um bocado de ansiedade, mas ela conseguia lidar com isso muito bem.

Sem comentários sobre suas mãos suadas.

"Problema" anunciou, enxugando as mãos nas calças de pijama. "Eu não acho que eu tenha algum uniforme limpo."

"Nenhum?" Alice curvou uma sobrancelha. "Impossível. Com o que você anda indo para as aulas?"

"Bem, durante as aulas eu _tinha_ camisas limpas... o que não é o caso de agora."

Alice suspirou, indo para o seu próprio malão e jogando um casaco de moletom em sua direção.

"Vista isso então e agarre todas as camisas do James" ela deu um sorriso determinado. "Vamos resolver seu problema o quanto antes!"

Lily Evans não podia compartilhar do mesmo sentimento de animação. Ela sentia seus passos ficarem pesados ao procurar as camisas que tinha pegado emprestado (não roubado! Nunca roubado!) em sua bagunça.

Eram mais do que ela se lembrava... será que os elfos domésticos pensavam que _ela_ era James F. Potter para deixar tantas roupas dele? Era um pensamento engraçado, imaginar a si mesma como James F. Potter...

Ela _não_ queria ser James F. Potter.

"Lily... são _sete_ camisas" Alice assimilou, encarando-a com uma expressão incrédula.

Ela tinha a decência de sorrir envergonhada.

"Como isso aconteceu?" Alice balançava a cabeça, mas ela parecia genuinamente curiosa.

Lily respirou fundo. Ela queria dizer que não lembrava, mas a verdade era que... era que... ela tinha pelo menos uma ligeira ideia de como tudo aquilo tinha ocorrido. E ela não podia dar a desculpa dos elfos domésticos...

"Bem... e-eu" ela mordeu o lábio. "Essa aqui" ela mostrou a do _Chudley Cannons_ "'tava largada no Salão Comunal e eu sabia que era de Potter – sem comentários! – e eu falei 'oh, eu deveria devolver pra ele! É a favorita dele!' – sem comentários! – e eu peguei..."

"E sem querer esqueceu de devolver?" Alice cruzou os braços.

Lily assentiu, coçando a nuca.

"E quanto as outras?"

As outras! Bem, as outras simplesmente aconteceram. Ela não tinha nada a ver com elas... o culpado era James F. Potter que não cuidava de seus pertences...

"Você percebeu que Potter deixa tudo largado por aí?" Lily começou a falar, mais rápido, com mais gestos. "Ele deixa! E você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Eu tenho um dever com essa escola, eu tenho que cuidar dos alunos! Eu não podia deixar que Potter deixasse suas camisas por aí! Pelo bem da escola!"

Alice não parecia convencida, muito menos impressionada. Ela ainda usava aquela expressão que pertencia a quando ela falava com Marlene... e Lily não gostava que fosse tratada como Marlene.

"Essa!" Lily levantou uma de uma banda de bruxos. "Essa ele tinha deixado perto da lareira! Se continuasse ali, podia pegar fogo! Eu não posso deixar que a torre da Grifinória pegue fogo!"

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda não impressionada.

"E essa!" ela apontou para uma vermelha. "Essa ele deixou no jantar! Alguém podia roubar! Eu tinha que devolver pra ele, é claro...!"

"Alguém como você, então?"

"Eu não roubei! Eu peguei emprestado! E eu ia devolver, eu ia... Alice, _Alice_! Por que você 'tá rindo?!"

Alice escondia a cara nas mãos, gargalhando. Lily bufou, sentindo seu pescoço e suas orelhas esquentarem. Ótimo, agora ela tinha virado motivo de piada! Quem diria, quem diria...

Lily Evans do Passado estava mortinha! Lily Evans do Presente não deixaria nem rastros de sua morte!

"Oh, Lily" Alice enxugava os olhos das lágrimas. "Já entendi, você _pegou emprestado_. Vamos devolver o que você pegou emprestado, o que acha?"

Lily abriu a boca para dizer que "sim, ela havia pegado emprestado para que ela pudesse devolver depois! Mas é claro!", mas fechou-a logo em seguida, apenas abaixando a cabeça em concordância.

As duas carregavam algumas camisas nas mãos enquanto desciam as escadas do dormitório feminino. Alice parou no meio do caminho, quase fazendo Lily trombar e deixar tudo o que estava carregando cair no chão.

"Mas me diga" Alice se virou para encará-la, parecia tentar conter o riso. "Você não usou nenhuma, certo?"

Lily não teve nem tempo de parecer ultrajada com a pergunta quando a vermelhidão de seu pescoço subiu para suas bochechas. Seu corpo era um traidor! Ela era quem estava no controle, não aquelas insinuações sem base nenhuma! _Ela_!

"Lily!" Alice riu descontroladamente. "Você _usou_ , não usou?"

"Elas eram muito confortáveis..." ela confessou a contragosto, tentando deixar que as camisetas cobrissem seu rosto.

"Não me diga...!" Alice arregalou os olhos, batendo em seu braço. "Você usou pra dormir! Não acredito!"

Lily quase deixou um grito de pavor sair de sua boca. Ela... ela! Ela não tinha feito nada disso! Ok, ela pode ter tirado uma soneca enquanto usava uma daquelas camisas... porque... porque ela não tinha mais nenhuma para usar... mas ela definitivamente não tinha usado para dormir, em sua cama! Ela nunca... nunquinha... ousaria uma coisa dessas!

Nunca!

E agora que ela parava para pensar... aquele problema do uniforme não era tão recente.

"Alice!" ela esganiçou. "Por favor!"

A outra continuou a rir, cobrindo a boca com a mão livre, enquanto desciam o resto das escadas.

Lily mal tinha pisado fora das escadarias, quando chamaram seu nome.

"Ei, Lily!" a voz tinha gritado. "Eu já ia pedir um favor para as primeiranistas!"

Ela se deu de cara com Remus Lupin, carregando algumas camisas ele mesmo. Oh, então não era só ela que tinha tido aquele problema! Quer dizer que suas apostas dos elfos domésticos estava de volta!

"Qual o problema?" Alice se pronunciou primeiro. "E o que você 'tá fazendo com essas camisas?"

"Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo para vocês duas" ele respondeu sem se demorar. Remus sorriu, como se tivesse se lembrado de uma piada. "Na verdade, James..."

"Foi um acidente!" o dito cujo – Lily pensava, ela não tinha certeza. Porque ela não reconheceria a voz de James F. Potter tão fácil assim. Não, senhor! – gritou das escadarias do dormitório masculino.

"Enfim" Remus continuou, rolando os olhos. "James queria te pedir desculpas, Lily, mas ele era provavelmente o culpado de você não ter muitos uniformes."

Alice riu mais descaradamente, tendo que se curvar por suas gargalhadas. Remus parecia confuso, mas logo sua cara se iluminou com uma expressão de criança que acabou de ganhar doce, James F. Potter parecia ter caído das escadas e Lily...

Bem. Lily não sabia se escondia a cara _ou_ se derretia em uma poça de Lily.


End file.
